The present invention relates to a continuously operable tool for use in a production line process in which a plurality of workpieces are fed one by one to the tool, handled or manipulated by the tool, and exit from the tool to proceed to a subsequent stage in the process.
In many production line processes it is necessary to repeatedly stop and start the workpiece transport mechanism while workpieces at various stages in the process are manipulated by appropriate tools. This slows down the process significantly and the intermittent operation reduces parts lifetime and increases the risk of breakdowns.
In the manufacture of electronic components, for example, leads are still often soldered to components by hand because of the complexity necessary in a machine or process for carrying out the operation automatically. In one known component assembly machine lengths of wire are formed into U-shaped loops one by one at a first station, attached to a carrier strip, and carried by the strip to another station where components are fed into the loops. At another stage in the process the components are soldered to the loops. The carrier strip must be stopped and re-started repeatedly at a very high rate to accommodate the reciprocating motion relative to the workpieces as various operations are carried out. This causes vibration which may cause chips to be shaken out of the wire loops.